


Better to keep in the dark

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comedy, Honesty or lies, Imagining, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Sara considers what happens if she tells Laurel truth about herself.





	Better to keep in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something that occured to me after re-watching Dexter.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Sara and Laurel have more or less made amends considering her going on Gambit with Oliver but Laurel still could tell Sara was holding something back. She knew Oliver himself struggled with telling his own family the truth about his own identity. And considering that there was a time Laurel blamed the Arrow for Tommy's death and she blamed Sara for her being fired, even if Sara understood that Laurel was drunk at the moment, how would she react to Sara being the Canary.

One day, at a family dinner, Sara was playing dozens of scenarios in her head as she sat across Laurel as Laurel was eating.

* * *

"I'm the Canary." Sara said.

Laurel choked on her bite and gagged and Sara got behind her, performing Heimlich's maneuver.

* * *

"I'm the Canary." Sara said.

Laurel got up and pulled out a gun. "Get down on your knees and don't do anything! I knew there was something off about you!" She pulled out her phone. "Lieutenant Pike, come into my apartment, now."

* * *

"I'm the Canary." Sara said.

Laurel widened her eyes before she started to think deeply. "Wait, if you're the... then that means that Ollie is... oh, my God, and I wanted to... take him in because of Tommy..." She hyperventilated as her mind went into overdrive, all the pieces falling together and this bombshell, alongside with the guilt over blaming Sara and Oliver's alter-ego caused her to faint as she tilted her head with a glassy look as she slumped to her chair.

* * *

"I'm the Canary." Sara said.

Laurel broke down in tears and cried hysterically.

* * *

"I'm the Canary." Sara said.

Laurel responded by putting a bullet in her sister's head.

* * *

"Nope. Bad idea." Sara muttered, her thoughts returning to the present. When she and Laurel have freshly made amends, it was better to take baby steps. She sat across Laurel, enjoying the dinner as they both smiled and shared stories from their childhood in an attempt to make amends.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
